


о мунбёль.

by lykretsiya



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: сола потеряна для этого мира, серьёзно.





	о мунбёль.

У Мунбёль низкий голос, и Соле давно уже пора привыкнуть, но... знаете, эти бесконечные 'но'. Сола не может привыкнуть, потому что это каким-то непостижимым образом каждый раз становится волнующей неожиданностью; Хваса говорит, что это просто смешно, Хвиин только хлопает по плечу, и это ничего, правда.

Нет, честно, это ничего, просто...

Ладно, это совсем не 'ничего'.

В плане у Мунбёль действительно низкий голос, и Сола сталкивается с этим чаще, чем хотелось бы, но реже, чем ей действительно хотелось бы (она в этом не признается). Мунбёль хриплым ото сна голосом говорит: 'с добрым утром', и у Солы волосы на руках встают дыбом.

Понимаете, вот в _этом_ плане.

Хваса младше Солы на четыре года, но всё равно упрекает Солу в излишне детском поведении, когда та крепко зажмуривается и мотает головой, отрицая, что её отношение к Мунбёль в целом и к её голосу в частности уже давно выходит за рамки подружеских отношений.

'Ты дура', — говорит ей Хваса.

Сола не отрицает, но возмущается.

*

Мунбёль неловкая; в смысле — очень неловкая, и это не проблема, вот совсем нет. Хваса закатывает глаза, когда Сола пытается убедить её в этом.

Каждое движение Мунбёль выглядит так, словно на полпути она забывает, что хочет сделать, и взмах руки превращается в нервную судорогу. Это не плохо, нет, да и танцует она хорошо, прекрасно чувствуя минусовки, вот только... да, это не 'но', это 'вот только', но значение у них почти идентичное.

Сола рвано вздыхает, почти задыхаясь, когда Мунбёль медленно поворачивает голову, нелепо дёргает плечом и замирает на секунду, чтобы в следующее мгновение приподнять локоть и тут же его опустить. Сола не может объяснить, почему эта откровенная неловкость движений выглядит настолько привлекательно, и Хвиин единственная, кто не осуждает её за это.

'Эй, ты в порядке?' — спрашивает Мунбёль, упираясь ребром подошвы ботинка в пол так, что её открытая укороченными джинсами щиколотка выгибается под неправильным углом.

О да, в полном.

*

Мунбёль худая, и это выводит Солу из себя; это не зависть или ещё что-то похожее, просто у Мунбёль такие острые колени и такие тонкие запястья, что Сола... о, просто признаем, что Сола потеряна для этого мира.

Хваса уже даже не язвит по этому поводу, а просто накрывает открытые острые колени Мунбёль курткой или кофтой, чтобы оградить себя и других от украдкой (Сола действительно в это верит) брошенных взглядов. Хвиин робко улыбается.

Мунбёль то ли не понимает, то ли издевается, потому что носит укороченные штаны с короткими ботинками или кроссовками и кофты, которые едва достают до запястий.

Кстати, вы видели Мунбёль в брючных костюмах? Потому что это просто невыносимо, насколько непристойно (читай: у Солы подкашиваются ноги) она выглядит.

Мунбёль коротко машет раскрытой ладонью перед лицом Солы, рукав пиджака съезжает, плотно облегая её тонкое предплечье.

'Задумалась?' — спрашивает Мунбёль, растягивая гласные.

Хваса, не отводи взгляд, ты не помогаешь.

*

Сола ненавидит фансервис, потому что это то, как Мунбёль стоит ближе, чем следовало бы, это то, как Мунбёль касается её руки, когда во время выступления Сола закрывает ей глаза, это то, как Мунбёль упирается лбом ей в плечо, пока смеётся.

Сола ненавидит фансервис (она это обожает и с трепетом ловит каждый брошенный на неё взгляд, каждую неловкую улыбку и каждое якобы случайное касание). Сола правда ненавидит это (не правда). 

И именно по этой причине Сола так бесится, когда тонкие руки Мунбёль с открытыми запястьями обвивают не её талию, а талию Хвиин, когда Мунбёль говорит что-то на ухо Хвиин, и та робко улыбается, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Хваса одновременно в восторге (потому что реакция Солы) и в ярости (потому что реакция Хвиин). 

Выкрашенные в серебристый цвет волосы Мунбёль завиваются на концах, и аккуратные колечки цепляются за украшенную пайетками кофту Хвиин. Сола ненавидит это — правда ненавидит, а не как фансервис между ними. Хваса, пожалуй, с ней согласна, но вслух об этом не скажет в любом случае. 

Сола отводит взгляд от Мунбёль, зажмуривается на несколько секунд и входит в образ — шутит, смеётся, рассказывает истории и ни капли не злится. Не-а, нет, Сола не злится на Мунбёль, ни капли. 

Возможно, она перестаёт с ней разговаривать и обращать на неё внимание, но она точно не злится. 

*

Мунбёль перехватывает её в дверях: мягко ловит за запястье и заставляет развернуться спиной к дверному косяку, не выходя из прохода. 

'Всё хорошо?' — спрашивает Мунбёль и, выпустив запястья Солы, прячет прядь её волос за ухо. 

Всё отлично. 

'В последнее время ты выглядишь подавленной', — нелепо пожимает плечом Мунбёль, когда не слышит ответ. 'Вот я и подумала...'

Договорить, что она там подумала, Мунбёль не успевает, потому что Хваса — мстительная и толкает Мунбёль в спину, а Мунбёль нависает над Солой, и в конце-концов... да, теперь аккуратные колечки вьющихся волос скользят по открытым плечам Солы. А ещё Мунбёль _близко_ — ближе, чем когда-либо была. 

Сола не в порядке. 

Мунбёль настолько близко, что Сола чисто рефлекторно подаётся вперёд и тычется сжатыми губами в щёку Мунбёль; и замирает в ужасе. 

Хваса, не улыбайся так, это твоя вина. 

'Я... я... в смысле, ну, это-', — пытается оправдаться Сола, опуская взгляд и ловя в поле зрения тонкие запястья в рукавах пиджака.

Чёрт. 

Прежде чем Сола успевает поймать ускользающее оправдание своему поступку, Мунбёль ловит её губы в неловком поцелуе — таком же неловком, как и она сама, и таком же восхитительном. 

Сола потеряна для этого мира, серьёзно.

Впрочем, она ничего не имеет против, если Мунбёль потеряется вместе с ней.


End file.
